This invention relates to a pair of scissors with comb used, for example, in trimming eyebrows.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-159962 discloses a pair of scissors with comb detachably attached to one of the blades. The comb is provided with one group of comb teeth, each of which extends in the direction orthogonal to an extending direction of an edge of the blade. Therefore, the comb teeth cannot be used properly according to differences in characteristics such as the direction of eyebrows and differences between the left eyebrow hair and the right eyebrow hair.